


Shake It Off

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Diners, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Boyd are cute dorks (and their friends are totally judging them for it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



“You’re staring again.”

When Stiles didn’t respond, fingers snapped together in front of his face and he blinked his gaze away from the back of the diner, taking in Allison’s amused expression. He shrugged, dropping his chin onto his hand, twiddling his pen in the other. 

His calculus homework was forgotten in front of him, but it wasn’t like he was the only one. Plenty of students had come to the diner to cram for finals, but it was warm out and everyone’s attention had turned to milkshakes and goofing off. Scott and Kira had disappeared a while ago, hand in hand with telling grins on their faces, and Lydia had wandered off to the other side of the diner to make out with Erica, leaving just Stiles, Allison and Malia at their usual table. 

“Ten minutes.” Allison teased. “That has to be a new record.”

Stiles’ cheeks felt warm. “I know. But just...look at him.” 

He waved a hand towards a booth at the back of the diner and Allison twisted slightly to look over her shoulder at Boyd. Boyd, who looked ridiculously good in his letterman jacket, eyes crinkling slightly as he laughed at something Isaac said. Boyd, who had given up his seat so Lydia could sit with her girlfriend, and was now perching on a stool at the end of the table. Boyd, who was flexing his bicep, preparing for an arm wrestle with Derek, a cash bet on the table between them.

Stiles was pretty sure he was in love.

Malia watched for a second, then turned back to look at Stiles. “Why don’t you just go over there?” 

“Because I have this habit of making a complete dick of myself in front of people I like?” Stiles offered. “Because Erica is terrifying and might eat me? Because me and Boyd don’t really talk outside of the debate team?”

“I’m sure you won’t embarrass yourself.” Allison said kindly.

“Erica’s not that scary. I can go over with you, if you want.” Malia glanced over at Boyd’s booth again. “I’m pretty sure I could beat Derek in an arm wrestle. Easy way to make ten bucks.” At Allison’s look, she shrugged. “I’ll buy you a milkshake.”

Allison grinned, leaning in to kiss her, and Stiles chewed on the tip of his pen, glancing over at Boyd. He watched as he pressed Derek’s hand down to the table, laughing as Derek flipped him the bird, and Stiles couldn’t help but grin. Boyd tucked the money into his pocket and looked up, right at Stiles, offering a smile and a wave.

Oh fuck, he’d been caught staring. He jumped slightly, startled, and felt a scratch across his chin and a cold splash over his front. 

_Oh god, please have mercy and kill me now_. Mortification filled him, his cheeks growing hot. He rubbed at the pen on his face, not daring to risk a glance over at Boyd and his buddies, instead staring miserably at his spilled milkshake and the mess it had made of his homework and the table. He tugged at his shirt, peeling it away from his skin with a grimace.

“Wow.” Allison said. “You didn’t even have to go over there.”

Stiles groaned, dropping his face into his hands, and she took pity on him, getting up to grab him a pile of napkins. The three of them cleaned up the table, but his homework was ruined, and he wiped half-heartedly at the dark stain on his red shirt. It was damp and cold and, under the AC, he shivered slightly. 

“I hate my life.” He grumbled.

Allison smiled and offered him a curly fry. Stiles shook his head, stuffing his textbook and pens into his backpack and yanking the zip closed.

“I’m just gonna get out of here and go wallow in my total humiliation for a – oh.”

He stared blankly at the milkshake that had been placed on the table in front of him. It was his favorite, fudge brownie with plenty of ice cream and loaded with whipped cream on top. He blinked, looking up at Boyd.

“Um. Hi. Milkshake?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malia smirk and wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, but Boyd just did that smile that made his eyes crinkle and Stiles’ heart do a funny flip-flop. 

“Milkshake.” He confirmed. “Fudge brownie, right?”

He set his tray down on the table and Stiles automatically scooted over so Boyd could sit down. Their knees bumped together under the table and Stiles’ stomach got that kind of empty, twisty feeling from nerves.

“Uh, yeah.” He slid the glass towards him, taking a slurp from the straw. “How’d you know?”

“You like that sugary shit, right?”

“Hey!” Stiles started, before he noticed Boyd’s whipped cream loaded caramel shake and teasing smile. He snorted. “Guess I’m not the only one.”

Boyd grinned, dunking one of his fries in his drink and biting into it.

“Oh wow.” Malia said. “That’s disgusting.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose at her but neither she nor Allison moved, instead just watching them. When Stiles glanced over at Boyd’s usual booth, Boyd’s friends were watching them too, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that, so he just looked down at his milkshake. 

It hit him, then, that Boyd had seen him spill his drink and bought him a new one, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. After a moment, Boyd took off his jacket and offered it.

“You look cold.”

Stiles wanted to grin, maybe fist pump the air, but he reminded himself to be cool. “Thanks,” he said instead, smiling as he put the jacket on.

When he glanced up, Allison offered him a discreet thumbs up and a grin, then nodded slightly towards Boyd. Stiles turned slightly, opening his mouth to just go for it, but Boyd beat him to it, picking up one of the crumpled sheets on the table.

“Calculus, right?” He asked and Stiles nodded. “Isaac’s in your class. He could probably photocopy his own sheets for you to use. I can ask him for you, if you want?”

“That’d be...really cool of you, thanks.”

Boyd nodded, falling silent, and there was an awkward pause. Malia rolled her eyes and got to her feet, taking Allison’s hand to lead her to the counter and give them some privacy. Stiles fiddled with the zip on Boyd’s jacket.

“Soooo...”

He looked at him. “So?”

“You’ve given me your letterman.” Stiles teased. “Should I read into that?”

Boyd laughed and gently gripped the lapels, tugging Stiles into a kiss. It was short and sweet and Boyd lingered for a moment after their lips parted, just gazing into his eyes in a way that made Stiles’ toes curl before he sat back again.

“Are you busy Friday?” Stiles asked, smiling when Boyd shook his head. “Great. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
